Trapped in A Closet
by CharminglyWitty
Summary: In the sequel to What Began With A Dream, the closeted couple tries to keep their relationship a secret while navigating everyday life at Hogwarts. This story can be read without the knowledge of the first story.
1. Two Months With Draco Malfoy

"You know," Harry said, breathing heavily. "If I'm late for potions class, I'll fail the semester."

Draco pulled his head away from Harry's neck. "Should I stop?"

"I didn't say that."

"We have five minutes." Draco said. "And I've been late quite a few times as well."

"Slughorn loves you too much to say anything about it."

Draco grinned and Harry smiled in response.

"What are we doing tonight?" Draco asked.

Harry sighed and his heart sped up even more, thinking about what he had planned for the evening.

"I told you I had it all under control." Harry reminded him.

"I'm just wondering when I should meet you."

"I'll come by the Slytherin dorms tonight. It'll be late so we'll have to try not to get caught."

"Oh, the danger," Draco said, kissing Harry's cheek. "The mystery."

He kissed his cheek again and pulled away. Harry tried to lean in for a real kiss but Draco pulled back again.

"We're going to be late."

Harry sighed and the two males untangled themselves. They stood a few feet apart, catching their breath and getting prepared for class. Harry was mesmerized watching Draco as he fixed his hair and buttoned up his shirt.

"You might want to straighten up." Draco said, smiling wryly.

"Do you want to help?" Harry asked, trying to come off as sexy.

Draco smirked which meant that he'd failed but Draco didn't make him feel bad.

"Here," he said. He stepped in and buttoned up his shirt of him, his fingers brushing his chest. Harry's faced burned. Draco fixed up his tie next. "There, now no one will suspect anything."

Harry ginned and pecked him on the lips quickly. "Let's go."

They walked to Potions together because the corridor had already cleared but they walked in separately. They'd been paired together since the beginning of the term and Harry didn't know whether this was still a good thing anymore. The duo would occasionally brush hands or bump knees and Harry's already pounding heart would threatened to burst and his face would burn brighter than the warmth it held. He was surprised no one had called them out on their relationship yet. Most likely because Draco was good at keeping his cool.

"You're blushing," Draco muttered, edging closer to Harry.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled.

"It's endearing," Draco replied.

"You can't say things like that," Harry said. "I'll overheat."

Draco's lips twitched and Harry had to take a deep breath to calm himself.

"What are we making again?" Harry asked and Draco grinned.

He and Draco split ways after class and Harry headed to the library for his free period.

He was absently studying and panicking for the evening to come. It was his and Draco's two month anniversary. Harry could hardly believe that they'd lasted so long. The two boys were so different but they had bonded over their feelings for one another and the similarities they didn't know they had. Harry returned to skimming his textbook—it helped control the anxiety that kept threatening to erupt inside him.

He'd been working for a fifteen minutes when he heard Ginny squeal as she walked up to Harry.

"So tonight's the night?" she asked.

"Ginny, please," Harry said. He didn't need Ginny's pressure on top of the standards he had set for himself.

"Calm down, Harry," she replied. "You said Draco knows."

"So what if he knows? We don't have to talk about it."

"Forget that. Two whole months with Draco Malfoy. When are you guys going to tell everyone?"

"When we're ready." When that would be, Harry didn't know.

Ginny sighed. "Fine. What are you guys doing tonight?"

"I have this all planned out."

"Tell me. You might mess it up otherwise."

"We're having this picnic type thing." Harry mumbled. He stood and gathered his books. Ginny followed him as he headed out of the library.

"You're so romantic with him. It's perfect."

"If you're finished, I have things to do."

"Like what?"

"Like panic. Draco planned our last anniversary date and it has to be just as good."

"You'll be fine."

"I hope so. I don't know what to wear."

"Are you asking for my help?"

"Maybe."

Ginny beamed proudly as Ron and Hermione joined them on the way to the Gryffindor dorms.

"What are you two talking about?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Ginny said breezily.

"Do you two have any plans?" Hermione asked. "We were considering going to Hogshead."

"Well, I have some studying to do." Harry said. Studying wasn't a common activity for him but it was an excuse that he hadn't overused.

"I'll come," Ginny said, taking away the attention from Harry.

"Brilliant." Ron said. "Are you sure you don't want to come Harry?"

"I can't. Maybe next time."

Unfortunately for Harry, the day slipped away faster than he would have liked. He prepared everything for the date in record time and nearly wore a path through the floor, pacing off the stress.

This date had to be perfect.

—

**There is chapter one of the sequel to What Began With A Dream. Please review and favorite and follow so that I know I'm on the right track. I'm planning for this story to be longer than last and I might start publishing another Drarry fic that is told from Draco's POV. If there are any PJO fans, let me know because I'm considering starting another PJO fic. **

**~CharminglyWitty**~


	2. The Date

It was nearly eight thirty and Harry was still pacing the floor. Ginny had helped him pick something to wear and promised to cover for him if Ron and Hermione started asking questions about his "studying." Everything for their date was already set up. All he needed to do was keep his calm and pick up Draco.

"Finally." Draco said. "You're here."

The corridor was empty so Harry took Draco's hand and kissed his cheek.

"I said around nine and it is eight forty five."

"Okay so I got a little excited." Draco admitted. Harry smiled. "And what do you have planned?"

"I know this may not rival what you did last month but I hope you like it anyway. Close your eyes."

"I don't trust this situation at all," Draco said but he didn't react when Harry covered his eyes. "Don't run me into a wall."

"I'd hurt my hands if I did that."

Harry felt the blond boy grin as he led him to the location he'd chosen. It was just outside the castle, in a grassy patch that Harry found appealing.

"Okay, open your eyes," Harry said. He was nervous watching Draco take it in.

Harry had set up a picnic blanket and talked the house elves who worked in the kitchen into giving him a nice meal for himself and Draco. Afterward, he had lit candles and placed them around the picnic blanket to "set the mood."

"What do you think?"

"You must really like me." Draco said. "This is perfect. Who knew Harry Potter could be so romantic?"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Sit down. Let the romance continue."

Draco grinned and the two boys sat down and tore into their meal.

They laughed and ate, discussing life at Hogwarts and sharing anecdotes from their time at the school.

"Thank you for doing this." Draco said after a moment of silence. The wizards were now laying on their backs, staring up at the stars.

"No problem. It may not live up to the date you planned—"

"Harry, please. It's perfect."

Harry sighed, looking over at Draco. The moonlight highlighted his features.

"Do you ever think about what comes after?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"After Hogwarts."

"I don't know. My father is finally gone and he was controlling what I wanted to do after Hogwarts. I can do anything I want now."

"Your future is yours now." Harry said. "I've never known what I wanted to do."

Draco exhaled slowly. "I've always seen myself in a position of power. Now, I can see myself being a shopkeeper if I wanted."

"Do you see me? In your future, I mean."

"Harry, you're all I see." Draco leaned in and pressed his lips to Harry's.

Things started to escalate when Draco rolled on top of Harry. The blonde boy untucked Harry's shirt and sweater and ran his hands up his stomach.

Harry worked on loosening his tie and tossed it aside. He unbuttoned his shirt next, leaving it loose.

Draco pulled them both into a sitting position. He brought his lips back to Harry's, locking his arms around his neck.

He broke away for a moment, studying Harry.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Nothing…I want to do this. It's just, we can't get caught." Draco said.

"I know." Harry said. He kissed Draco chastely. "We should go."

"Five more minutes."

—

"Where were you?" Ron asked when he saw Harry walking up.

"Took a walk."

"Were you mauled? You look terrible."

Harry didn't think that he had to fix himself up to come back to the dorms. His shirt was only partially buttoned and that was because Harry didn't want it to flap out behind him. His sweater was dropped over his arm and his hair was most likely a mess.

"I don't know. It's late. We should get to bed."

Ron rolled over reluctantly and Harry changed quickly then got into bed.

—

Harry and Ginny both had the same free period which they normally spent studying in the library. But Ginny refused to study until Harry told her about his date.

"Ginny, I am this close to failing Potions," Harry said.

"No, you're not. Draco wouldn't let that happen," Ginny replied. "Tell me about last night."

"We ate, we talked and we…did more than talk."

Ginny grinned. "I think you guys should tell."

Harry groaned. "Speaking of tell, Ron was still up when I got back. He knows something is up."

"_Tell _him."

"He would kill me."

"You thought Draco would kill you. Ron can be understanding sometimes."

"No, Ron is Ron. He knows the jinx is gone but he thinks I'm sneaking around with some girl when I'm actually sneaking around with one of the people that he hates the most in the world."

Ginny grinned. "Ron's your best friend. He'll understand."

"I don't see that happening."

"Try Hermione. She can help you tell him."

"I'd have to tell Draco first."

"But you'll consider telling her."

"I will."

—

**Sorry this took so long. Thank you to everyone who followed the story. The third chapter will be posted soon. **

**CharminglyWitty**


	3. The Truth

"I've been thinking about us." Harry said to Draco.

"What about us?"

"I've been wanting to tell Hermione."

Draco exhaled. "Oh, alright. Why?"

"They all know something's up but they haven't asked yet. Ron caught me sneaking in last night."

Draco groaned. "I suppose. Just Hermione though."

Harry nodded. "What about you? Who knows?"

"Just Pansy. She's very for our relationship though."

Harry grinned. "That explains why she was grinning at me so much during the first week of our relationship."

"Yeah, she was probably going to out us if I hadn't stopped her."

—

Harry and Hermione were sitting in the library studying. Ginny was distracting Ron for him while Harry spoke to Hermione.

"I have to tell you something, Hermione."

Hermione glanced up, a smile smile playing on her lips. "What is it?"

"Why are you grinning?"

"I think I know what you're about to say."

"What?"

"Who's the lucky girl?"

Harry blushed. "Um, no."

"What is it a guy?"

"Don't get mad."

"Why would I get mad—"

"It's Draco," he whispered.

"What?!" Hermione yelped.

Madam Pince glared in their direction and the pair knew better than to disturb her again.

"We've been…dating…for two months."

"Two months? Never mind that. Draco? Draco Malfoy?"

"He's not that bad."

"Clearly you think so. He was the subject of the jinx?"

Harry nodded. "I wanted to tell you before Ron because I know he'll kill me."

Hermione nodded, confirming his suspicions. "I can't believe this."

"Sorry."

"No, it's actually good."

Harry looked up. "Really?"

"You're not expecting me to cover for you, right?"

"No, that's Ginny's job."

Gasping, Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry.

—

Draco kissed Harry quickly. "How did it go? Is Granger coming after me?"

"She took it rather well actually."

"Oh? So this is a celebratory meet up?"

Harry let Draco kiss him but Draco pulled away when he realized that Harry wasn't as into as he was.

"What?" Draco asked, leaving his arms slung around Harry's neck. "What is it?"

"Maybe we should tell more people."

"Like how many more people?" Draco asked, moving away from Harry.

"Everyone?" Harry suggested.

"Harry," Draco began. "Everyone still hates me. I don't want everyone to hate you too."

"You're forgetting the fact that I don't care."

"I just…I know Weasly will come after me. Not to mention all of the girls who have been pining after you."

Harry walked up and picked up the blonde boy's hands. "Draco, we're eighth years. I don't bloody care what anybody else thinks."

Draco sighed. "I care about you, Harry, I do. I just think we should wait a bit longer."

"But you're considering it?"

Draco nodded. "Now, what did we come here to do?"

—

"You were with Draco." Hermione said.

"And here I was worrying that Ginny would reveal my secret." Harry said. "I didn't think you would be up."

"I took over Ginny's job and covered for you."

"Thank you."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"When I think that'll he won't kill me for doing so."

"He won't kill you."

"I'm dating his enemy." Harry said. "Besides, I can't tell that many people. We're trying to keep it a secret. Draco doesn't want me to tell Ron."

"Fine. But I think he would get it."

"I think I'm going to hold off on telling him but thanks for your input."

"You really care about him?"

"That's why I can't do anything to screw this up. And telling Ron would definitely screw this up."

"Alright. You two have to come out eventually though."

—

Hermione had been right. Harry was anxious to come out with Draco, after preparing Ron, of course. He didn't want to push Draco though. The reasons he had given were true. People were still holding the whole Death Eater phase over his head. The only reason that the hexes had come to a stop was due to McGonagall's interference. But McGonagall's interference couldn't stop the sneers and the jibes and the dirty looks. Harry didn't care about any of that though. He would gladly be with Draco in the embrace of the public eye.

"Did you think about it at all?" Harry asked. The two wizards were in Potions class.

Draco's cheeks pinked up which was unusual for him. "A little."

"Any progress."

"We should talk later. I can set something later and come pick you up."

"What time?"

"Nine?"

"Alright."

Draco watched at Harry for moment. Harry knew he was being stiff; he was taking out his frustration on Draco.

—

"Why are you so insistent on us telling everyone?" Draco asked. They were in the Slytherin common rooms. They were normally empty and it was way past curfew so everyone was asleep. The boys were sharing a chair with Draco half on Harry's lap and his head on his chest.

"It's not that I'm insistent," Harry began. "It's that…we said sometime around two months."

"I know it's been two months, but I don't want to drag your reputation through the mud by coming out."

"I don't care about my bloody reputation." Harry said. "Is this about your reputation?"

"No, of course not." Draco said. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm just apprehensive of coming out."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"I'm not saying we should come out right away. I think we should consider coming out in the near future."

Draco nodded. "Okay."

He scooted up so that their heads were equal.

"You going to kiss me or…?" Harry asked.

"I'm making you wait, Potter." Draco breathed.

"I can't." Harry said and kissed him.

Draco shifted them until Harry was on top. His fingers fumbled on the buttons of Draco's shirt. Draco lips formed a smile against his.

After managing to undo two buttons while maintaining contact with Draco's lips, Harry slid his fingers underneath the fabric of Draco's shirt.

"It's getting late." Draco said, pulling away.

"I know."

"I can walk you back to the Gryffindor dorms."

Harry climbed off of Draco and the boys fixed themselves up.

The two boys shared a kiss that Draco had to break up.

"See you tomorrow," he whispered.

Harry raised his eyebrows and the Slytherin sighed.

"I'm considering it honestly. See you, Harry."

—

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and comment and favorite. **

**CharminglyWitty**


	4. Come Out?

HERE WE GO!  
—

Ron was acting strange during breakfast. He didn't even seem to be eating.

"You and Malfoy have been acting strange in Potions," he said.

Harry blushed, Ginny sat up straighter and exchanged a panicked look with Hermione.

"What are you talking about?"

"Just the way you two act." Ron said, watching Harry's response carefully.

"I don't know. Draco helps me out during Potions."

"You call him Draco now?"

"That is his name."

Ron scowled and returned to his meal.

Later in the library, Harry and Ginny were strolling through the halls. Ron and Hermione sat at a table, talking quietly.

"What was Ron talking about?"

"I don't know. I'll have to tell Draco that we need to cool it down during Potions."

"It's not like you two make out during the class. Where is Ron getting this?"

"I don't know. He still seems at odds with Draco. I can't tell him yet," he glanced over at Ginny who was watching Ron carefully. "What is it?"

"Ron is talking about you. Let's get closer."

"—acting weird to you?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed. "No, why?"

"He said he broke the jinx awhile back. He must be sneaking around with someone."

"I don't know."

"Do you think he would…"

"What?"

"In Potions, he and Malfoy act so strange and Harry's always blushing."

Ginny and Harry exchanged a nervous look.

"Well, I don't know anything about that."

"There's something he's not telling us."

"Ron, think this through. What wouldn't Harry tell you?"

"I saw him and Malfoy…going at it outside the dorms yesterday. "

"_What?" _Hermione asked.

"He must be sneaking around with Malfoy. This can't be just a one time thing considering how he acts in Potions."

"You'd have to ask him."

"If he really is with Malfoy, Harry wouldn't tell me. He knows how much I hate him. He was a Death Eater after all."

Ginny followed Harry out of the library.

"What am I going to do?" he asked. "Ron is going to kill me."

"He didn't seem angry."

"I wasn't there at the time. He hates Draco."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have to talk to Draco for one thing."

"I'll hold him off."

"Thank you, Ginny."

Harry found Draco on his way to the Slytherin dorms. People were giving him a wide berth as they walked through the corridor.

"I need to talk to you."

"Follow me." Draco said, speeding up.

Harry managed to keep up without creating the appearance that the two wizards were together.

"What is it?" Draco asked. He looked as worked up as Harry felt.

"Ron knows. He saw us kissing last night."

Draco's eyebrows popped up. "Is he on his way to kill me?"

"No, he doesn't know that I know that he knows about us."

"What do we do?"

"I think it's as good as time as any to tell everyone."

"Harry," Draco said. "I just…"

"Draco, this is ridiculous. Give me one good reason."

"Everyone will see me beaten to death by Weasley any moment now."

"Draco, this is important to me."

"I know it is. I'm just not ready."

"If this is the whole reputation thing again," Harry began. "I don't care. I want to be able to talk to you in public without everyone looking shocked. I want to hold your hands and kiss you."

"I don't know."

"What's the point then?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to date you like this, Draco." Harry said. "I don't want us to be a secret. Come find me when you feel the same."

—

Harry had been hurt at first whenever Draco hadn't followed after him. After that, he had been angry with Draco for not agreeing with him. Now, Harry focused on feeling nothing.

For all Harry knew, that fight could have been the end of their relationship.

Ginny, Hermione and Ron were seated in the common room.

"Hey, Harry," Ron stood to meet him. "I need to talk to you."

"If it's about Draco, you don't need to worry anymore," Harry said and tried to walk past Ron but he stopped him.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked.

"I dumped him." Harry said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"He didn't want to come out. I have to go."

"Are you sure you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You look like you're ready to cry."

Harry scowled, wiping nonexistent moisture from his eyes. "I'm not going to cry. I should have known that Draco and I in a relationship was never bound to work. I'm heading up to bed."

"Can you give us a minute?" Ron asked. Hermione and Ginny gathered their things and headed to their beds.

"I was going to tell you that I was okay with it," Ron said.

"Thank you. It doesn't help anything now but thanks anyway."

"Am I allowed to kick his arse now?"

Harry smiled weakly. "I should have suspected as much. He was never going to come around."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks. I'm going to head up to bed. Maybe this is secretly a dream."

It wasn't a dream. Harry had to drag himself out of bed, bearing the thought of seeing Draco in Potions.

Ginny, Hermione and Ron kept asking Harry if he was alright during breakfast.

"I'll be fine." Harry said. "I just don't know how to handle him in Potions."

"Harry," Draco whispered it again. "We need to talk."

"I think we should focus on the potion."

"Harry, please. I really think we should talk."

"Unless it's about this potion. I don't want to hear it."

Draco sighed, walking around the table to mix the potion where Harry was standing. Before, Harry had liked the way his heart sped up around Draco, now, it was annoying.

"I really have to talk to you."

"I don't have any reason to talk to you."

"Harry—"

Slughorn dismissed them then, saving Harry from having to fight off Draco's attempts for a reunion for the time being.

Which wasn't every long because Draco followed Harry to the library during his free period.

"I thought I said that I didn't want to talk." Harry said, without looking over his shoulder. "Don't bother, Draco."

"I know you have every right to be mad at me. I didn't chase after you when I should have. I tried to keep our relationship a secret. I'm sorry for all of those things. I'm ready now. I'm ready to tell."

"There's nothing to tell anymore."

"Harry, please. I am so sorry. I—"

"I get it, Draco. I just need time to think."

—

"You know that I'm not going to let this go, right?" Draco asked.

It had been a week since Draco had cornered Harry in the library and Harry was still going out of his way to stay away from him.

"Fine," Harry said. "When do you want to talk?"

"Come with me after class."

The two boys convened after class.

"Harry, please forgive me." Draco said. "I'll come out now. I'd come out in the Ministry of Magic, if you wanted to."

"There's no need for that." Harry said, grinning.

"So you forgive me?" Draco asked.

Harry took him in his arms and kissed him.

"I guess that's a yes." Draco said.

"I've been waiting a week to do that." Harry replied.

"Okay, now we need to plan how to come out. I also need to tell you something else."

"What is it?"

"I love you, Harry."

—

**Chapter four is here. This is where things start to get complicated. Ginny will start to cause trouble again...**

**I also have plans for a sequel to this story which I am drafting now. Thanks to everyone for reviewing and favoriting and commenting. **

**CharminglyWittty**


	5. Confusion

"So coming out?" Harry asked.

Draco frowned. "Did you hear me?"

"Yeah. I, uh, did."

"Well, I didn't mean to scare you."

_Well you did, _Harry thought.

"It's fine," he said. "I should go."

"No, Harry, I've spent this whole week trying to get you to talk to me."

"I'm not ignoring you."

"You're not looking at me."

"I'm talking to you."

"Harry, my intent was not to scare you."

"Well, I'm still scared."

Draco reached for Harry but he jumped back.

"Sorry, Harry. I'm not trying to wreck this again."

"I need to…think. I'll—I have to go."

"Harry!"

—

"He hasn't blinked in twenty minutes." Ginny reported.

Harry had been sitting there, staring at a page in his book.

"Harry," Hermione said. "What's wrong?"

Harry glanced over at Hermione and Ron, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Perhaps this is a personal thing but…have you two said I love you?"

The couple blushed.

"No," Hermione said. "But thanks for making things awkward."

"Sorry." Harry said.

The three eighth years sat in silence while Ginny cleared her throat.

"What brought this on, Harry?" Ginny asked, looking panicked. "Are you love with Draco?"

Hermione and Ron only seemed partially interested in Ginny's question but Harry directs his attention to her.

"I…don't know."

She sighed. "What happened?"

"He….loves me but it hasn't even been three months. I can't do this right now." Harry said. "I'm going to take a nap."

He couldn't sleep. He stared at Ron's empty bed until everyone returned from dinner.

He got out of bed and joined Ginny in the common room.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked.

"Where are Hermione and Ron?"

"I think they went off to have a talk."

Harry groaned. "I caused it."

"It was just a question. I thought they had already done said it."

Harry sighed. "I can't believe I did that."

"As for you and Draco, it might be too soon."

"I know. I just really wanted to come out with him…I—why did this have to happen?"

"Are you going to talk to him?"

"We've been having so many problems lately. I don't thinking talking will help."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Remind me not to date ever again."

"Ever again?" Ginny asked and rested her head on his shoulder.

Harry sighed again.

—

Harry skipped Potions the next day. He spent nearly the whole morning in the library, talking things over with Ginny.

"How do you even know?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Ask Ron or Hermione."

"Are you kidding? They barely even looked at each other all morning."

"One of them must have had said it. That's why they're acting so awkward."

"This is such a mess. He went out on a limb and told me this and now…what am I going to do?"

"Sit." Ginny said. Harry sat next to her. "Just give yourself some time."

Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Maybe he isn't right for you." Ginny said.

"I don't know about that."

Ginny shrugged. "Consider it."

"Is Ginny acting weird to you?" Hermione asked.

"Kind of. Why?"

She shrugged. "She seems odd."

"Are you and Ron fighting?"

Hermione frowned at the mention at Ron's name.

"Don't talk to me about Ron. Immature git."

"I started this." Harry said. "I'm sorry."

"It's Ron I'm angry with."

"If I'm thinking what happened between you and Ron is the same thing that happened between Draco and I, then I can understand what he's going through."

Hermione fixed Harry with an angry stare.

"Sorry," she said. "I mean, we've been friends for years."

"He's probably just confused. I know I am."

"Ron's always confused."

Harry smiled. "Help me. What am I going to do?"

"I'm actually closer to Draco in this scenario. Ask Ron. Give him a word from me."

"I doubt Ron will be pleased such a horrid message."

Hermione smiled wryly. "You should talk to Draco."

"And say what? Sorry but I don't know if I'm in love with you?"

"He at least needs to know that your relationship isn't over."

"I'll consider it."

—

"So now she's mad at me. I just don't know what to do, Harry." Ron said. He was pacing the floor, occasionally glancing at Harry who was lying on his bed. "Actually I could kill you for starting this."

"I really thought you guys had already said it."

"It would have happened eventually. I think she was holding off from saying it."

"You don't love her?"

"I don't want to let her down by saying it before I'm completely sure."

"Sounds smart." Harry said. "Now help me."

"Please don't make me think about you and Draco."

"How do I know about something like this? I've known him just as long…I just spent so much time hating him."

"How do you turn that around?"

"You and Hermione never see eye to eye."

"It's still different."

"I know…Hermione told me to talk to him but I can't go to him without knowing anything."

"I'm going to sleep." Ron announced and Harry rolled his eyes. "Try asking Ginny in the morning."

—

"I think I'm going to talk to him."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't have anything to tell him."

"He's still my boyfriend. I just want to tell him I'm confused."

Ginny shook her head. "No."

"What should I do?"

"Figure things out."

"I suppose. Thanks for helping me through this, Ginny."

"Of course."

They entered the library then.

"How do you figure something like that out?" Harry whispered.

"I don't know."

Harry was running out of time to figure it out. He couldn't keep Draco waiting forever and he preferred it when they were on speaking turns but he wasn't expecting this so soon.

—

**Chapter Five. I have many chapters prewritten and ready to go but I haven't reached the ending because I decided I wanted a sequel to this story so I have to wrap everything up for this story before I can start that and I'm also writing a crossover PJO and HP fic. I've also started many Drarry fics. Don't worry because after this story I have plenty more. **

**Thanks so much to everyone who is reviewing and favoriting and reviewing. **

**~CharminglyWitty~**


	6. Finally

It seemed like Draco was trying to avoid Harry during Potions. Harry had actually showed up that class but the boys hadn't shared a word.

They were both doing the same blush when touched routine.

"Can I, uh, talk to you after class?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded, looking pleased to hear Harry speak to him at all.

After class, the two boys made their way to the Slytherin dorms.

"I don't know what to say to you." Harry began.

"I didn't think you were going to react that way."

"I—we're still...together, right?"

"Of course…this is…these past couple of weeks have just been a rough patch."

"I just don't know how to know…something like this."

"You just do."

"That doesn't help." Harry said. "I'm not trying to make this hard."

"I'm not asking you to say it back."

"Well, that's what it feels like. How am I supposed to be around you knowing that you can say this so easily and I'm still unsure?"

"I don't know, Harry. It's…I haven't done this before."

"I should go."

"Alright." Draco said. "I guess I'll see you around."

—

"It's not working." Harry told Ginny. "And Hermione is still angry with Ron. I ruined everything."

"Ron has to deal with his own issues."

"He actually made a good point when we spoke."

"Ron made a good point?"

"Draco…is…I'm surprised he's still tolerating me."

"You spoke to him?"

"I had to tell him that I wasn't ignoring him. Make sure that we were still together."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing besides the things I just listed."

Madam Pince walked past their table and glared at the two Gryffindors.

"Can I ask you something?"

Harry nodded but he didn't look up from his book.

"Can you…what would you do if you and Draco…stopped being together?"

"I don't know." Harry said. "I'm trying to make sure that _doesn't_ happen right now."

"But what would you do?"

"Ginny, I don't know."

"You sure you don't have any other options?" Ginny asked, leaning forward.

"I don't really want any other options."

"You sure?" Ginny asked. She was already right near his face but came even closer.

"Ginny, no." Harry said, pulling back.

She was grinning which was surprising to Harry. "And why is that?"

"Because I'm desperately in love with Draco Malfoy."

"I knew it." Ginny said, beaming.

"What's the matter with you?" Harry asked, still warm from his confession.

"I had this whole plan to make you admit it."

"By flirting with me?"

"Forget that. Go tell him."

"Now?" Harry said, blushing.

"What's the matter with you? You know he loves you."

"I know but once I tell him, I…we will be in a relationship where we both love one another…it'll be odd."

"So? It's you and Draco."

"Yeah, it is." Harry said. "I have to go."

He headed back to the Gryffindor dorms to drop his stuff and possibly catch his breath, but he found Draco lingering in the hallway.

"What are you doing here?"

"Um, I wanted to talk to you."

"I do too."

"I think everyone is at dinner. Let's go in."

Draco followed Harry silently. Harry sunk into the first chair he saw but Draco remained standing.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Um, this is….we're, um…"

"Harry, you look like you're about to overheat."

"I love you."

Draco sighed, smiling. "I love you."

"So coming out?"

"Can that wait a moment?"

Before Harry could ask him why, Draco's lips were on his. Harry sunk into him.

"I missed you." Draco whispered.

"Tell me about it." Harry said back.

"How long does dinner last again?"

"I can barely remember my own name."

Draco smiled. "After we tell, we're never going to get a moment alone."

"We rarely get them now anyways."

"It'll be worth it."

"You talk too much."

—

The tension between Hermione and Ronn was still thick at breakfast the next morning. Hermione was sitting next Ginny and Ron was beside Harry but the table was barely serving as a divider.

"How did it go?" Ginny asked but she was looking at Hermione.

Harry shrugged. "It was fine."

"Fine or _fine_?"

"Ginny, will you please stop?"

"I haven't even begun." Ginny said. "When are you guys going to tell?"

"We didn't have time to choose."

"What were you guys doing?"

"Personally, I don't want to hear about it. I think we all know, Ginny." Ron said.

Ginny looked shocked that he'd even spoken.

"I just like poking fun at Harry," she said.

"There's a point where you've made everyone uncomfortable." Hermione said.

Harry sighed. "I think I'm going to head off to class early."

"Who are you?" Ginny asked. "And don't leave me with them."

Hermione and Ron glared at each other.

"Alright, Harry, I'll join you," Hermione said.

He and Hermione walked to the library after Hermione started heading that way.

"What are you going to do about Ron?"

"I don't know." Hermione sighed.

"He just doesn't want to let you down."

"He's never going to say it. This is it, isn't it? I never thought _feelings _were going to be my downfall."

"Sorry."

"It doesn't matter. I mean, it does but…distract me. Tell me about you and Draco."

"We—we're doing so much better. The worst is over."

"What are you going to do after Hogwarts?"

"Hermione, please."

She smiled a little. Then she frowned. "Would you do me a favor and talk to him again?"

"Don't get me caught in the middle of this,"

"You should be glad you're not dating Ron right now."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "I am?"

"Sorry."

"I really didn't mean to start this."

"This would have happened eventually. What time is it? We'll be late for first hour."

"We still have time."

"We'd better head that way."

Harry rolled his eyes but he didn't protest. They made their way to Potions and Draco was already waiting outside.

"Hey." Harry said, grinning.

"Potter." Draco replied. "Hello, Hermione."

"Draco."

Harry tensed up. He would have to bring it up with Draco later.

He and Draco were openly sitting in the library. It was part of their idea to come out by letting everyone make their own assumptions.

"You should hang out with us all." Harry said.

"I think so too. They don't secretly want to kill me, right?"

"No."

"Okay, good." Draco said. "I've horrible to them for so long. Why don't they hate me?"

"I don't hate you." Harry said.

Draco grinned, resting his head on Harry's chest. Harry tugged his fingers through Draco's hair.

"I want to take you out." Draco said suddenly. A group of Ravenclaws, who had been simultaneously staring at the two boys and glaring at them for disrupting them, had now decided that the couple was now a distraction rather than an entertainment.

Harry smiled sheepishly and they looked away.

"Why is that?" Harry asked.

"For putting up with me."

"How about I take you out for putting up with me?"

"Well, you planned our last date."

"Okay, you win."

"I love it when that happens."

—

**Chapter Six! I'm still working on a crossover fic and the fic that will come after this one. Thanks to everyone who followed and favorited and reviewed.**

**~CharminglyWitty~**


	7. Together

Harry had received dark looks from many of his admirers all week. Draco hadn't been pleased but Harry was entertained by his jealousy. At the end of the week, everyone seemed to calm down about it.

Both Harry and Draco agreed that being out was better. They received the occasional "aw"s when they walked through the corridors hand in hand and they got squeals when they shared a kiss before departing to class.

Draco had been talking about his plans for their date all week. To the point where Harry had to kiss him to get him to change subjects.

When the day did come, Draco picked him up at eight.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked. Draco had taken a cue from him and was covering Harry's eyes.

"Open your eyes."

Draco had set up the Clockwork Tower with blankets and candles.

"I kind of copied your last date but I was just thinking…we never get any alone time—"

Draco couldn't finish because Harry's lips were on his.

"I didn't think you'd be so on board."

"It's like we see each other but now everyone sees it too. Even sitting alone is never being alone."

Draco nodded. They backed further into the tower, dropping articles of clothing as they went.

It was a rather rough process which got tricker when Harry couldn't remove his tie. Smiling, Draco undid it for him then unbuttoned his shirt.

They crawled under the blankets and Draco rolled on top of Harry.

He paused. "Are we…?"

Harry nodded then Draco put his lips to Harry's neck.

—

"That was my…" Harry trailed off.

Draco nodded. "Me too. I'm glad you didn't do it with Weaselette."

Harry shook his head. "We should go. It's nearly morning."

"Alright."

"You should get dressed."

"Why? Am I distracting you?"

"We're going to be late."

"And you're blushing."

"I'm always blushing."

"That is true. Stop watching me and get dressed."

—

"You missed breakfast." Hermione mentioned as they sat in the library.

"He wasn't back before I went to bed.."

"You don't all have to piece together your collective knowledge." Harry said.

"I know. Just tell us how it went." Ginny said. Then she gasped. "You didn't."

"I didn't do anything." Harry said. Surely Ginny couldn't have known.

"Yes, you did."

Harry shrugged her off. "I'm leaving now."

—

"Did you ask them yet?" Draco asked.

"No, not yet."

"Why not?"

"I just forgot."

"You sure you're not embarrassed of me?"

Harry had been concentrating on keeping his eyes off Draco's face but he glanced up momentarily and his face warmed.

"No, of course not." Harry said then returned to his pachment.

"In fact, are you alright?" Draco tried to touch his hand but Harry pulled his hand out of his reach. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"You clearly aren't. What happened?"

"Nothing. I just have to finish this."

"It's not even due next class. What made you so…oh, was it…that night?"

"No, I—"

"Harry, if we're….if that was…that night was perfect for me but if it wasn't for you…"

"No, it was and you're gorgeous and that night was marvelous but we've said that we love each other and we did that but aren't we moving so fast?"

Draco tried to scoot closer to Harry but Harry didn't let him.

"Harry," Draco said. He didn't reply.

"Harry," Draco insisted. This time Harry let him come closer.

"Harry," Draco murmured. Placing a finger under Harry's chin, he turned Harry's face toward me. He kissed him quickly.

"We don't have to do it again. And we are moving quickly but I just want to spend every minute with you. We can slow down though."

"We don't have to slow down all the way. We just need to figure things out."

"Alright," Draco smiled. "Can you look at me without blushing?"

Harry looked up and grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, I love you." Draco said. He kissed Harry's grinning mouth.

"I love you."

"So when do I get to meet your little friends?"

—

"Draco wants to meet you guys."

"He has met us. He tormented us, remember?" Ron said.

Harry glared at him and Ginny smacked his shoulder.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Habit."

"I think it's a good idea, Harry," Hermione said and Ginny nodded.

"When?" Ginny asked. "Ron will be on his best behavior."

"We could all go to Hogsmeade together," Harry suggested. "I just really want you to get to know him better."

Ginny smiled. "Great. Tonight it is good for all of us."

"Alright, I'll tell him."

Draco stopped them outside the Three Broomsticks.

"I'm so nervous," he said. "How do I look?"

"Perfect, as always, but you don't need to worry."

"Yes, I do. If they don't like me, anytime they see us together, after I'm gone, they'll make a comment. At first, you'll ignore it but then you'll realize it would be easier to date someone your friends approved of—"

"I love you, Draco. Nothing is going to change that. No one is mad at you. Just show them who you are and they'll love you for you."

"Fine, I'm trusting you, Potter." Draco said, taking his hand. They started towards the shop but before they could get there, Draco stopped them again.

"Do you think they'll care that I'm gay?"

"Draco."

"Yes?"

"I'm gay."

"Oh, right. I'm sorry, Harry."

"It's going to be alright. I'm on your side."

Draco nodded. "Okay, let's go."

They spotted the whole group sitting near the back of the room and Draco squeezed Harry's hand.

"Hello everyone." Draco said. He was clutching Harry's hand like it was an anchor.

Everyone greeted them and they took seats across from Hermione, Ginny and Ron. Draco never once let go of Harry's hand.

"So, how are you, Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Fine. You?" Draco said.

"So when did you realize that you liked Harry?" Ginny interjected.

Draco looked a little startled and under the table, he started rubbing nervous circles into Harry's hand.

"Um, I think I kind of always did," he said. "And now that I'm lucky enough to date him, I just really wanted to make sure you guys weren't still angry. I really wanted to apologize for all the things that I did in the past. I hope you can forgive me."

Ginny, who had been grinning, touched Draco's hand gently.

Hermione nodded. "We can all forgive you. I think we should just focus on getting to know each other better."

Draco smiled, looking relived. "I would love that."

And bond they did.

"You've got foam on your face," Harry said. He took a napkin and dabbed it away.

"Thank you." Draco said but he hadn't pulled his face away yet.

"No, please don't kiss." Ron said. "Do that on your own time."

Harry rolled his eyes and Draco pecked his cheek.

"It's getting late." Hermione said. "We should head back."

"Yeah, we're right behind you."

Ginny raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"See you guys later."

"I told you that it wouldn't be so bad."

"Yeah, they're very forgiving." Draco said, looping his arm through Harry's.

"Do you have any friends that you want me to meet?"

"Just Pansy. And you don't have to worry about her. She already loves you."

Harry grinned. "This is great."

Draco smiled back. They walked back to the castle, arm in arm and Draco dropped him off with a kiss.

—

**Chapter Seven. I'm estimating three more chapters for this story but I have sequel for this story. Thanks to all those who followed and favorited and reviewed. **

**~CharminglyWitty~**


End file.
